Date Expectations
by TVjunkie006
Summary: Flint set Aaron and Lucian up on a date and while spying on them, suddenly sees Volkner at the same restaurant. The sight opens Flint's eyes. Ignitionshipping and EliteUndershipping. Honorshipping and OlderBrothershipping mentioned. And Candice and Wake.


**Date Expectations**

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt on Ignitionshipping, so I hope it's good. The EliteUndershipping is a must in there, because I became a fan of them around the same time, so for me they sorta belong together. Honor- and OlderBrothershipping is also mentioned. These two are rather new to me, but I couldn't resist. So with that said, on with the story.

* * *

Aaron was a rather shy guy. Meeting new people usually terrified him, let alone flirt with someone. So there would be no way he would ever ask Lucian out. Aaron had developed a huge crush on the Psychic Master, but didn't dare do anything about it. Flint knew of Aaron's crush and has sworn to do something about it.

That's why both Aaron and Lucian were currently sitting at a table in one of the fanciest restaurants in Sunnyshore City, both bright red and more than ready to kill Flint. The Fire Master himself was sitting not too far away from them, hiding behind a plant, watching these two.

Aaron and Lucian, after their initial embarrassment, were quickly able to communicate pretty well with each other. Even though they were different in personality, they had some of the same interests.

"You know, this isn't half bad." Aaron commented shyly after about two hours. Lucian smiled in return, which made Aaron's Butterfree's flutter even faster.

"Yes, it really isn't. Who knows, Flint might even survive this."

Aaron laughed and the two continued on getting to know each other even better. Flint was watching them, satisfied that his plan was working perfectly.

The two Elite finished dessert after about three hours and asked for the bill. Flint, noticing that their date was reaching an end, paid himself and was ready to head home, to see how Lucian and Aaron said goodnight.

He was about to stand up when he saw Volkner and Candice enter the restaurant and being led to their table. Now, the 'Le Roi' was famous for its romantic atmosphere and was a very popular place for dates, so what were Volkner and Candice doing here? Flint's thoughts went in that direction. 'And why the hell do I feel like someone just stabbed my heart?'

Flint was confused and quite muddled. Volkner was his best friend, but that was it, wasn't it? Or was there more? Flint left the restaurant, not wanting to see Volkner being all flirty with Candice and headed home. He totally forget about Aaron and Lucian's date he set up and so he didn't seem to notice Lucian giving Aaron a goodnight kiss.

The next day, Flint got out all of his pictures with Volkner and looked trough them. They were many of the two of them together, having fun and both smiling at the camera. Looking at the pictures made Flint's heart hurt even more. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice it earlier. He became aware of shy Aaron having a crush on Lucian and vice-versa. But he couldn't see that he fell in love with his best friend? And what the hell was he supposed to do about that now?

Volkner was apparently dating Candice. He couldn't just tell Volkner how he felt. What good would that do? He would only get laughed at and loose his best friend.

He went downstairs to eat breakfast. Maybe eating would make him feel better. He was about to enter the kitchen when he ran into Lucian and Aaron holding hands and looking totally content with each other. The sight would have made him gloat not two days ago, but now it just broke his heart. He wanted that with Volkner!

After reaching his destination, he sat down and grabbed a piece of bread and began to chew on it angrily. Bertha noticed Flint's mistreatment to the poor bread and asked him carefully if he was alright. "Do I look alright?" Flint barked back and immediately apologized. "Sorry Bertha, I'm not really feeling well right now." he explained to the old lady.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

"If you count lovesickness, then yes." Flint replied gloomily. Bertha looked surprised. "Lovesickness?" "Yes, lovesickness. And it sucks!" "Why are you lovesick?" "Because I just am, that's why." was Flint's snotty reply. Bertha glared at him in response. "That's not an answer and you know it. Who are you interested in?"

"Do you wanna know so you can mock me or..."No silly, I wanna help you." Bertha quickly reassured the Elite.

"It's Volkner." Flint admitted, which caused the Ground-type user to smile. "And where lies the problem?" "The problem? Well that Volkner was out on a date with Candice, that's where the problem lies."

"He went on a date with Candice?" Bertha asked astonished. She usually knew a lot about the Gym Leaders love lives - it was one of her hobbies - and Volkner and Candice being interested in each other was relatively new to her. Last she remembered, Candice was dating Wake! She even saw them on a date, looking very happy about four days ago. So what was going on here?

"Are you sure they were on a date, Flint?" she asked. "They were at the 'Le Roi', so what else should they have done there?" Flint replied crossly.

"I don't know, perhaps to eat?" Bertha said sarcastically. "You don't go to the 'Le Roi' to simply eat! You go there for a date." Flint argued. "Maybe you do, Flint, but that doesn't mean everybody else does too."

That seemed to make Flint look hopeful. "So you mean, perhaps they were simply eating dinner as friends?" Flint asked her.

"Yes. It's a possibility and to be quite honest with you, more likely, because I always thought that Volkner might be gay." "Really?" Flint asked amazed and very hopefully. Bertha simply nodded, smiling kindly.

"A lot of Gym Leaders and Elite Four seem to be gay, to say the truth. Morty is dating Falkner. Brock is dating Reggie and Aaron and Lucian are now also rather friendly with each other, which I take is your doing?"

"Oh man, I totally forgot. I saw them holding hands earlier on, but then my mind was thinking of something else. I knew setting them up would be a great idea." Flint said happily.

"They are really cute together, so great job Flint." "Thanks, but what should I do about Volkner?" "Tell him how you feel." "You sure?" "Definitely."

Trusting his fellow Elite Four, Flint set out for Sunnyshore to talk with Volkner. He was currently pacing outside the Gym, contemplating whether he should enter or not. The choice however was taken away from him, when Volkner left his Gym and found his red-haired friend pacing.

Volkner watched Flint pace for a couple of seconds, wondering why his friend hadn't noticed him yet and what the hell Flint was doing. "Erm...Flint? What are you doing?" Volkner finally asked. Flint startled taken aback, not having noticed his crush standing outside.

"Oh hey Volkner. Erm... I'm here to talk to you." "And you're doing that by pacing in front of my Gym?" "Err...not really...no I was contemplating if I should go in or not, to be honest."

Now Volkner was really confused. "If you came here to talk, why weren't you sure if you wanted to go in or not?" "Yeah well...you see..." Flint stuttered. He suddenly wasn't so sure if Bertha was right. Volkner was looking at Flint strangely. Why was he acting so wierd? "Flint? What's going on? Spit it out already." Volkner demanded.

"I'm in love with you." Flint spluttered out, before he even knew his mouth was moving. "What?" Volkner nearly yelled. "Oh no, did I just say that?" Flint panicked. "Yes, yes you did. Were you kidding?"

Flint now really panicked. "No, I didn't. Arceus, I'm so dead. Sorry Volkner." he said and was about to go, when Volkner grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Flint wait. You really love me?" Volkner asked. Flint nodded, not able to look into Volkner's blue eyes and see rejection in them.

But Volkner started smiling. Something he hadn't done much since Flint had left to become an Elite Four. "Amazing how dreams do come true, if you truly want them to." Volkner commented. "You mean you dreamt of me telling you that I'm in love with you?" Flint asked amazed. "Oh yes, ever since you left to achieve your goal."

Now Flint also began to smile. "Wow, how come you never said anything?" "I wasn't brave enough, I guess. But now we both know how we feel, so shouldn't we act on it?" he asked coyly. Flint grinned back at him. "Oh, but of course." he replied, leaned forwards and caught Volkner's lips with his own. Bliss. Pure bliss.

The End!

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and leave a review. Oh and I also hope no one was OOC, but if they were, I apologize.


End file.
